Taking a stand
by Lady Kiddymonster
Summary: This short story imagines what would have happened if Anthony had stood up to Robert in 3.2. A one shot so don't follow because this is the only chapter


**Taking a stand**

**A/N: This short story imagines what would have happened if Anthony had stood up to Robert in 3.2. A one shot so don't follow because this is the only chapter**

Anthony Strallan could not believe what he was hearing; Robert was trying to get him to back off and walk away from Edith. He was incensed; how dare he even suggest such a thing? Did the man not care about his own daughter's happiness? Anthony realised that Robert and Cora were expecting Edith to be the reliable spinster daughter who would take care of them in their old age. Anthony was shocked to realise that, if Edith ended up taking care of anyone in their old age he wanted it to be him. She had said earlier that day that she would not let him push her away anymore and wondered if maybe it was time he met her halfway.

The truth was that he loved her deeply; in fact she had reminded him of feelings he thought had died with Maud. He had spent enough time at Downton Abbey lately to know that Edith felt constantly belittled and maligned and it angered him for she was a sweet lovely woman. Woman was the important distinction; her family treated her like she was still a child.

Anthony's confidence was still shaky but he realised something else; Edith would not consider herself tied to him. She came to life when he was around. He may consider himself to be crippled but there were men with far more debilitating injuries; he still had four limbs although one did not work. Edith had never treated him like a cripple; she only saw his potential and he was beginning to realise that she would be good for him. She certainly made him feel good about himself and he had suffered from low self esteem for far too long. He was still a man in the way that really counted; granted he was out of practise but he found himself wishing he could explore Edith's sensuality, wondered what it would be like for her to kiss him so hard it took his breath away. She was beautiful and pure and he found himself wanting to protect and look after her in turn. She would never come second best in his world; she would be the centre of his universe.

He would rescue her and make a stand for his right to love her; how dare Lord Grantham suggest that there was an age limit on happiness.

"No, I'm sorry Lord Grantham," Anthony said, "Did you and Lady Grantham stop being happy when you hit fifty? I doubt it. There is no age limit on happiness. Lady Edith is not a child anymore; she is a grown woman with interests and ideas of her own. Have you ever bothered to ask her how she feels about me or I about her? No you have not. I love her, Lord Grantham and I truly believe I can make her happy. I am still a man in the way it really counts and she can talk to me about her interests in a way she had never been able to talk to her family. She makes me feel good about myself in a way I have not done since my wife died and she had never treated me like a cripple. So no, lord Grantham, I will not stay away from her; you have already lost one daughter to what you term an unsuitable husband. She has offered me a chance of happiness, of love and companionship that I never expected to get. If you think I will hurt her and throw that back in her face just because it does not suit your ideas then so be it but you will not keep me from her. It has taken me a while but I have seen through your scheming and Lady Grantham's displeasure. Don't Lady Edith's feelings count for anything? "

Robert sat down; much as he hated to admit it Anthony was right. He had not stopped being happy with Cora once he passed fifty. He had never appreciated his daughter whereas Anthony had. He had a title, an estate and more than enough means to provide for Edith; everything that mattered to him and everything that Tom Branson, Sybil's husband, did not have.

"How does Edith feel about you?" he asked, his tone measured.

"She hadn't said in so many words but she seems happy when she's with me. She accepts me despite my failings.

"Why don't you ask her Robert?" Martha Levinson appeared. Robert had forgotten she was in the room and cursed himself that she had heard everything.

"I'll go and fetch her," Martha said.

She found Edith and whispered.

"You would not believe what I just heard Edith. Sir Anthony really gave your father verbal hell just now. He wanted him to walk away from you but Anthony isn't having any of it. It just shows it's the quiet ones you need to watch Edith; if my instincts are anything to go by you have a real tiger on your hands there. Your father wants to know how you feel about Sir Anthony and I know you love him so go and make your case, girl."

Edith walked into the library and took hold of Anthony's injured hand between both of hers.

"Edith, Anthony has just told me a few home truths. I apologise for not taking your feelings into consideration and treating you like a child; it's hard for a father to admit his daughter is grown up. How do you feel about Anthony?"

"I love you, Sir Anthony Strallan," Edith looked into his eyes, "I see a lovely kind gentle man who risked his life for his country; I have never seen an injury. You don't need a nursemaid; you deserve better, you deserve a loving wife."

Tears came into his eyes.

"Is that good enough, Lord Grantham?" Anthony asked, "Lady Edith loves me and I think she is entitled by law to make her own choice."

Robert cleared his throat, "Yes Sir Anthony; if it is what Edith wants then I have no right to stand in your way."

"Thank you, Papa,"

They went outside and Edith threw her arms around him and looked deep into his blue eyes.

"Please kiss me," she whispered, "I have wanted you to kiss me for a long time."

He drew her to him and pressed his mouth to hers. His tongue gently parted her lips and his mouth explored hers. She kissed him back so hard it took his breath away and he felt a shiver run through him. The kiss deepened and Edith tried not to notice how aroused she felt.

"My god Edith," he gasped, "that was one amazingly beautiful kiss; it reminded me of every feeling I had forgotten how to feel."

He dropped to one knee and held her hand.

"Lady Edith Crawley, I love you with all my heart because you make me feel good about myself and you make me realise I need you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, my Lady Strallan?"

"A thousand times yes Anthony my darling,"

He got up and drew her to him.

"Thank you for rescuing me from the tyrannical father monster, my knight in shining armour,"

"I don't know where it came from but what I do know is that I feel jolly damned proud of myself for finally standing up to him."

"So you should be," Edith buried her face in his chest, "because I'm jolly proud of you too."


End file.
